My Dear Valentine
by Scarlet Rose Petals
Summary: Kouichi is left all alone with no one for the Valentine's Day Ball. But when he recieves a mysterious letter from a girl, will he discover that she is fake? Or will he find out that she's his perfect valentine? KouichixOC one-shot


Hi there! It's Scarlet Rose Petals and I'm happy to say that it's Valentine's Day. I was suddenly struck by inspiration to submit a story on this day and here it is! I'm so happy to have made this. This is my first one-shot and first story I have submitted to Fanfiction so please be kind to me. I hope you enjoy it! For all who review, I have a giant chocolate heart for each of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters. I only own my OC, Vanessa Satomi.

* * *

My Dear Valentine

Kouichi's POV

"Have you guys heard about the Valentine's Day Dance?" Zoe asked suddenly. Kouji and I looked up from our lunches, confused by the sudden question.

"Valentine's Day Dance?" Kouji asks.

"What?! How could you have not heard?! It's practically what everyone is talking about!" Zoe shouts as we jump back a bit.

"Well, at least that explains all of the decorations." Kouji says as we looked around us.

"Anyway, it's called the Ball of Roses. Girls ask out the boys to be their dates, and at the dance, a King and Queen of Hearts are chosen. Isn't that romantic?" Zoe says, sighing dreamily.

"I guess…" Kouji replied. I chuckled lightly; Kouji was never the romantic one.

"So why are you telling us about the ball for?" I asked Zoe, a blush immediately appearing on her face.

"W-well, you see… I wanted to ask if Kouji wanted to go with me." she says as her blush darkens. I look to my brother, who is blushing as well.

"M-me? W-well… sure. I'll go with you." He says as Zoe smiles brightly.

"Great! The Ball starts at 7:00PM, so you can pick me up at 6:00PM, alright?"

"Sure." Kouji says calmly. I sighed; he was back to his normal cool, lone wolf routine. The bell rang signaling it was time to go back to class.

"I gotta go. See ya later Kouji! " Zoe says, practically skipping back to class.

"I guess I better make plans for tonight, I don't want to be bored out of my mind at home." I say.

"Maybe not, someone might ask you to the dance." Kouji says.

"Nah, you're the lady killer, not me." I say making Kouji blush badly.

"I don't do it on purpose! Besides I only like Zoe." He says grumpily.

"I know, I know. Just teasing." I say smiling.

"Well, I'll see you later." Kouji says. This was the only class we didn't have together.

"See ya later." I say as I walk into my math class.

"Good afternoon, Kimura-kun." a soft voice called. I turned and smiled at my friend Vanessa Satomi.

"Good afternoon, Satomi-chan." I greeted her and she smiled back at me. We sat next to each other and we have gotten to know each other pretty well.

"Class, since today is Valentine's Day, today will be a free period." The teacher announced. The class erupted into cheers before moving to their friends.

"Kimura-kun, have you heard about the Ball of Roses?" Satomi asked.

"Yeah, Zoe told me and my brother about it during lunch. She even asked my brother to go with her." I say, smiling.

"Oh, that's good. They make a cute couple. Did she also tell you that it's a masquerade ball, too?"

"No, she didn't. I better tell my brother so he can get a costume." I say, chuckling a bit. Kouji hates to dress up.

"Aren't you going, Kimura-kun?" Satomi asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"No… no one's asked me yet." I replied.

"Well, the day is not over yet. You might still get asked out." she says, smiling.

"I doubt it." I say. The bell then rings, signaling the end of class. The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon it was the end of the school day.

"So, did anyone ask you out yet?" Kouji asked as we headed for our lockers.

"Nope. I told you no one would ask me." I say, opening my locker and switching out my books. Suddenly, a red envelope falls out and lands onto the floor.

"Huh? What's this?" I mutter, picking it up. On the front, it read 'To: Kouichi-kun'. I opened the envelope and found a note with a half heart pendant on a chain.

"Did you get a Valentine?" Kouji asks as I nod. I begin to read the letter, written with pink cursive writing.

'_Dear, Kouichi-kun, I would like to ask you to be my date to the Ball of Roses. Inside the envelope you will find a half-heart pendant. Please wear this around your neck and meet me at the ball. I will be wearing the other half. Hope to see you there! Your Secret Admirer, Scarlet Rose'_

"Well, what does it say?" Kouji asked, impatiently.

"It's an invitation to the Ball, but it doesn't say the name of who sent it." I say, studying the pendant. It was a simple looking half-heart and it had only 2 letters inscribed on it, LO.

"Well, how are you supposed to find her then?" Kouji asks, confused.

"She wrote that she'll be wearing the other half of this pendant and that I should wear my half. That way, we can find each other." I say.

"Well then, we should go and get ready." Kouji says as I close my locker.

"Actually, there's one more thing that we have to do before we can get ready." I say as Kouji got a little tense.

At the Ball of Roses…

I watched Kouji and Zoe dance, and occasionally, the crowd as well as I tried to find my mystery date. For his costume, Kouji had decided on a moon mask and a white tux. Zoe was wearing a baby pink dress and a butterfly mask. They looked good dancing together. It was like they were gliding across the dance floor. As for me, I was wearing a black and silver mask and a black tux. I was also wearing the pendant around my neck. I felt kinda silly wearing it but I wanted to know who had asked me out.

"Kouichi-kun, you came." A soft voice says. I turned and saw the most beautiful girl in my life. I couldn't help but gawk at her. She had shoulder length black hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a scarlet rose mask, hiding half her face, and she smiled her plump pink lips at me, revealing her cute dimples. Her dress was a scarlet red as well and it hugged her body quite nicely. What caught my eye, though, was the half-heart shaped pendant around her neck with the letters, VE, on it.

"Scarlet Rose?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"In the flesh. Actually, I wasn't expecting you to come since most people don't enjoy blind dates." She says, a cute blush appearing over her cheeks.

"Well, I couldn't stand you up. That would have been very rude of me." I say, smiling at her. Then, a new song begins and I stand up.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked, reaching my hand out to her.

"I would be honored." She replies as she smiled and took my hand. My heart raced more at her gentle touch. We walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing.

"You are quite the elegant dancer." I complemented, making her cute blush return.

"I could say the same to you, Kouichi-kun." She says as I twirled her.

"That's not fair, you know." I say, smiling. She looks at me, confused.

"What is?" she asks.

"That you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Well, let's see how this turns out and maybe I'll tell you my name." she says, smiling slyly at me. We must have danced for hours but I never noticed. All I could concentrate on was her. Suddenly, the music suddenly stopped and the lights went out. A spotlight shined on the stage and a person stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to announce the King and Queen of Hearts." The announcer says as two lights start to move around the crowd. It traveled around before landed on us.

"C'mon, you two! Come up to the stage." The announcer shouts as everyone claps. I look to Scarlet and she looked as surprised as I was. I smiled as I grabbed her hand and we walked up onto the stage.

"May I ask your names?" the announcer asked, holding out the microphone to us.

"Scarlet Rose." Scarlet says, winking at me. I smiled and thought up a quick nickname.

"Midnight Phantom." I said into the microphone. The announcer looked confused but quickly shrugged it off.

"Well, Rose, Phantom, here are your crowns and scepters. Now take your place on the dance floor for the King and Queen Dance." The announcer says. We stepped off the stage and onto the middle of the dance floor. The crowd surrounded us and the spotlights stayed on only us. Scarlet seemed nervous and I squeezed her hand. She smiled at me and we began to dance. With her, everything seemed to melt all away and all I could see was just her. Nothing seemed to exist, not even time. Yet all too soon, the song ended and reality returned. We stared at each other, our eyes locked onto one another. Before I knew it, we were kissing deeply, my arms around her waist, her arms around my neck. Cheers erupted from around us but I could no longer hear them. We had started dancing again and I held her close. With her head laying on my chest and being with her, it was perfect. The clock began to chime and she pulled away suddenly.

"It's midnight! Oh, I wasn't supposed to be out this late! My parents are going to kill me! I'm so sorry, Kouichi-kun. I have to go." She says quickly before running into the crowd.

"Wait!! I didn't get your name!" I shouted as I tried to follow her. Yet the crowd was too thick and, by the time I had gotten through, she had already vanished into the night.

Next Day

I walked in a daze, my thoughts all on the identity of Scarlet Rose.

'Who could she be?!' I wondered. It was driving me crazy! Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders. I look to notice a pole in front of me before Kouji redirected me around it.

"You really need to stop thinking about her too much. You hardly slept last night and you nearly crashed into that pole. You're going to drive yourself crazy." Kouji says as we continue walking.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it! I've never felt like this before." I say.

"It's official. You've become love struck." Kouji says, throwing his hands up into the air. I blush and look at him.

"Look who's talking. Didn't you and Zoe officially become a couple? Especially with all that kissing you had with her behind the gym?" I say as Kouji blushes.

"Yeah… listen, don't worry too much about Scarlet. You'll figure it out eventually, alright?" he asks.

"Alright. See ya." I say, waving at him before walking into my math class. I tried to concentrate but I just couldn't focus as Scarlet appeared over and over. I sighed in relief when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. As I got up, Satomi quickly rushed over to me.

"Kimura-kun, are you alright?" Satomi asked, worriedly. I smiled at her when something in my mind buzzed. I couldn't pinpoint it but something was up with Satomi.

"Uh, Satomi, is there something different about you?" I asked her. Her eyes slightly widened, excitement slightly showing in them.

"No, why do you ask?" she asks, expectantly.

"No reason… I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, though." I say.

"Alright." Satomi says and, for some reason, she sounded slightly disappointed. Something was definitely nagging me about Satomi yet I couldn't figure it out. Satomi gathered her stuff and started to leave. I grabbed my stuff as well and began to follow her. Before she even took her third step, though, she tripped. I quickly reached out and caught her yet her books fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried. She stands up and smiles at me.

"I'm okay. Thanks." She says before bending over for her books. Just as I was about to help her, I noticed something shining at her neck. My eyes widen as I see that it's a half-heart pendant with VE on it. Everything then finally clicks on my head as I realize what had been nagging me. I immediately grab her and make her look at me.

"Satomi-chan, are you Scarlet Rose?!" I ask, almost desperately, as I searched her eyes. She blinks a bit before smiling at me.

"Yes, Kimura-kun. I'm Scarlet Rose." She answered, blushing a bit. I slapped myself mentally for not realizing it sooner. I chuckled a bit before smiling.

"Well, it's finally nice to see the beautiful face under the mask now. And please, call me Kouichi, just like you did at the Ball." I say, winking at her.

"A-alright, Kouichi-kun." She says, giving me a cute yet shy dimpled smile. I couldn't help myself anymore as I leaned down and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Vanessa-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Her eyes widen in surprise before they soften.

"Yes, Kouichi-kun… I will!" she says happily before she kisses me. I smile as I kiss back. After a minute, we pull away, a smile on our faces.

"This was the best Valentine's Day ever." We both say at the same time. We blush a bit before we laughed happily.

* * *

Well this is the end of my one shot, and I hoped you liked it. I would like to thank celestial writer as she had helped me write this. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
